Lonely
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She's lonely. He wants to be there for her.


Hi everyone! I dedicate this to everyone who had reviewed my first three Shaman King fanfics! You know who you are! I'll love you guys more if you READ and REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and other stuff in this fanfic.  
  
Another YohAnna fanfic and I'm really sorry this took me long to write and put up, and I'm sorry if this is every bit OOC. I don't know whether Yoh or Anna is in character. Hehe, at least I tried. Please tell me if you liked it!  
  
Lonely  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
The night was warm and the sky was bright with stars. Even in its velvety blackness, the beauty of it shone wonderfully with the dancing colors that were the stars and the bright silver moon rose and illuminated her small figure.  
  
Her eyes, though blue matched the bluish-black hue of the ground rather than the sky. Short wispy blonde hair danced around her face even at the slightest breath of wind, giving her an air of a magnificent beauty.  
  
It was the Festival of the Stars yet she was here, at home, and having her private quiet time without any interruption from her fiancée. She was seated comfortably in her pet chair in the porch and was wrapped warmly with a light blanket.  
  
The wind-bell tinkled softly as a breath of wind passed.  
  
Her thoughts of course was not centered in the beauty of the sky but at the burdensome duty of worrying whether Asakura Yoh will come home in one piece. He was, of course, spending the night out with his Shaman friends and had left her at the house as agreed.  
  
It didn't bother her to know that Yoh has deserved a break from all the training and duties she had heavily inflicted on him or rather assigned. She, Kyouyama Anna, was however responsible for his training and activities.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips.  
  
I wonder how much time will I spend waiting for him to come home. she mused as she clutched her blanket closer.  
  
She was not afraid of the scary tales that ghosts haunted the area, in fact she was quite used to see a wandering spirit passing by every once in a while. Her gesture was more of instinct than thought since she felt safer that way.  
  
He's at the shrine with those pathetic excuses for shamans like Horohoro, she thought as she reclined in her chair and stared up at the heavens. The sky was beautiful that night, even more so than she had noticed.  
  
A small smile escaped her lips. The people around her seemed so laughable and wacky that she thought it was sometimes hard to concentrate on having a poker-faced mask intact. The companions Yoh chose. she doubted if they would pass for sanity.  
  
"A-Anna?"  
  
She jumped but recovered almost as quickly. Her eyes turned to look upon Asakura Yoh who was smiling the same weird smile he was wearing when he had left the house earlier. His silhouette seemed twice as clear since the moonlight was steadily shining on the porch. Dark hair, dark eyes, lean yet athletic body and wearing his yukata. it were Yoh all right.  
  
Anna did not reply but just stared at him coldly. She could not help but feel a little amused when she saw him calm and scared at the same time.  
  
"How was the festival?" she asked, her tone less frosty.  
  
Yoh let out a sigh of relief and sat down at the steps, a few meters away from her. He turned to her and smiled as he started to launch the story of Ren Tao and Horohoro arguing almost every second they were there until both got drunk with some of the drinks that were accidentally spilled with sake. Ryu however purposely drank some and sang with Manta the most embarrassing song on earth that was cringing and begging Yoh for help. Lyserg and Chocolove, out of boredom, found Faust and Eliza making out behind the shrine and Ren Tao got annoyed with Chocolove and started a drinking bout which ended with the both of them dizzy and drunk enough to get home. Pirika and Tamao had the sense to drag them all home to where they were staying and that wasn't at Yoh's home.  
  
She did not comment and remained silent, knowing that he was staring at her in an awed way. Her grip on the blanket tightened and her glare on him were deadlier than was allowed.  
  
"A-Anna, are you lonely?"  
  
Her icy gaze landed straight on him, into his eyes. But it gave nothing away. She remained silent and unresponsive but she was gazing at him still.  
  
What are you to do next, Asakura? She thought quite amused.  
  
Yoh however did not give up from her cool brush-off.  
  
"Can I sit beside you?" Yoh asked softly, hesitantly. He noticed that her grip was enough to turn her knuckles white. He didn't care whether she wanted to kill him; all he wanted was to let her feel the warmth, his love.  
  
"Sit. It's a free country," Anna replied coolly. She edged away to give him some space, some place. She looked away quickly and turned to look at another view of the sky.  
  
Yoh smiled and nodded as he sat beside her, his headphones blaring to their loudest extent. He grinned sheepishly as he tuned it to match her hearing without destroying her eardrums.  
  
"It was wonderful at the shrine. So many people, so many things to see, so much to do. its like being a kid again." Yoh said and then heaved a sigh. Somehow, being on the road to become the Shaman King seemed so serious and his hard and delightful childhood seemed to edge farther and farther away.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
He looked sideways at her and noticed that she was staring at the floor with blank eyes. He felt a pang of guilt strangle his guts as he remembered what Anna had gone through when she had been a child, but now, it seemed that Anna never really went through childhood.  
  
Oops. Yoh, you should be more careful with words! You could hurt her feelings he chided himself mentally. His heart weighed heavier than before and he could almost swear it's imitating the weights attached to his legs during his morning run.  
  
His mind raced as he debated against himself of what to do. He cannot bring her to the shrine because it was late at night already. He cannot do anything else in fear that she will murder him when he's asleep.  
  
So they sat in silence, watching the stars twinkle innocently down to them.  
  
Anna would sneak a look at her fiancée, even for a fraction of a second, to gaze at his sharp yet delicate face, to those listless but brilliant dark eyes, and his smile. A smile so warm and naïve and understanding and sincere; it described everything Yoh ever was and will be. And she can look away, satisfied with a strange sense of trust.  
  
"I h-hope you don't mind my asking." Yoh started awkwardly, avoiding her eyes while blushing faintly "B-But can I love you?"  
  
Anna saw that his dark eyes showed that he was uncharacteristically serious and slightly determined to draw an answer from her. His lips had curved into a little hopeful smile, something she had not seen for a long time. A small smile slipped into her lips as she leaned over and let her head to finally rest at his shoulder.  
  
She did not feel in the least angry or shocked. Anna may not want to admit it but deep down inside of her she had grown used to his sweetness, his warmth, and his desire to make her feel welcome and loved. Maybe it was not a bad thing after all to love the lazy but determined, naïve but powerful shaman named Asakura Yoh.  
  
"I know we are both lonely Anna, no use denying it. But I know somehow we can make it through anything as long as we are together." Yoh continued on softly, looking at her tenderly and lovingly. "Do you want me to love you?"  
  
"Then we won't be the two loneliest people in the world." Anna replied and they chuckled.  
  
Yoh wasn't that used to the side that Anna was showing but was glad all the same. Glad because she knew (somehow) to be softer and gentler. Glad to know that she could respond to his feelings and perhaps share it.  
  
They sat in silence once again with Yoh holding her hand gently while letting her head rest at his shoulder and Anna had her eyes closed while listening to the soothing music that the crickets made.  
  
She lifted her head to let him listen to her words. "I would love you to."  
  
And in that special night, The Festival of the Stars, a loving agreement between two destined souls was made to last forever and always.  
  
[072503] 


End file.
